


Parting the Clouds

by pl2363



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluffy, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-07
Updated: 2013-02-07
Packaged: 2017-11-28 12:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/674552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunstreaker's mood lifts due to Bluestreak's kindness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parting the Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



> Written for a mix & match prompt:  
> Bluestreak/Sunstreaker (g1)  
> gooey mess
> 
> Totally fluff. 
> 
> No beta, grammar abuse head.

Swerving around the corner, Sunstreaker almost spun out. Managing to straighten himself, he revved his engine, redlining it to try and catch up to the two Stunicons he and Bluestreak were chasing down.  
  
:: Sunny, slow down! :: Bluestreak commed.  
  
:: I’ve almost caught up to them! :: Sunstreaker replied.  
  
Ahead, Breakdown and Dead End veered in opposing directions down alleyways that ran between the buildings of the industrial area they were in. Which one to follow? He slammed on his brakes and turned hard, causing his back end to drift around. He had a white and blue vehicle in his sights and gunned his engine. :: Dead End went left, I took a right after Breakdown.::  
  
:: Right! I mean left. I mean... I’ll go left, :: Bluestreak replied.  
  
Sunstreaker chuckled a little in response to Bluestreak, as he zeroed in on Breakdown just ahead of him. Suddenly, Sunstreaker saw that the alleyway they were barreling down ended at warehouse building and Breakdown showed no signs of slowing.  
  
“What are you--” Sunstreaker’s shout was lost in the cacophony of Breakdown smashing into the warehouse through the brick wall.  
  
Sunstreaker slammed on his brakes, but he was going too fast to stop in time, sliding into the building behind Breakdown. They both crashed into palettes filled with boxes that broke apart, sending the contents spilling everywhere. The sound of broken glass echoed as a gooey substance of some kind coated both of them.  
  
Undeterred, Breakdown continued to drive through the building, crashing through the front entrance and trailing broken glass and goo behind him.  
  
:: I lost Dead End! He disappeared on me into the traffic on Doyle Avenue, :: Bluestreak commed.  
  
:: Breakdown just drove through a warehouse and I lost him. I’ve got some sort of nasty substance all over my fresh wax job, :: Sunstreaker replied.  
  
:: Into a building!? Were there any humans in there? :: Bluestreak asked, concerned.  
  
The sound of sirens in the distance grew louder. :: None inside, but I hear the local rescue services approaching. ::  
  
Sunstreaker huffed his annoyance. Lost the Stunticons and his frame was a sticky mess now. Could this day get any worse?  
  
…  
  
Standing in a washrack stall, Sunstreaker rubbed at his plating, trying to remove the sticky mess from his usually pristine plating.  
  
Sideswipe peered around the corner of the stall and flashed a grin. “What’s the hold up in here? I know you like to look good, but this is taking forever, even for you.”  
  
Not in the mood, Sunstreaker grimaced at his brother, then resumed his task of scrubbing.  
  
“What’s all over you?” Sideswipe asked, stepping into the stall and poking a finger at some of the caked on goo.  
  
“The labels on the jars I smashed into were marked as some sort kind of glue,” Sunstreaker replied as he swatted his brother’s hand. “Stop poking at me!”  
  
“Stop being so cranky,” Sideswipe replied.  
  
Sunstreaker deeply frowned at his brother, then continued to rub at his plating with a solution-soaked rag. He’d tried rinsing it off to no avail, and he wasn’t having much better luck with this particular solution. He scrubbed hard at a sticky patch, trying to ignore his brother’s hovering presence.  
  
“Careful, you’ll scrub a hole right through your plating,” Sideswipe said, laughing.  
  
That was it. Sunstreaker threw the rag on the floor and spun around, shoving his face into Sideswipe’s. “Stop being a glitch and do me a favor by shutting the slag up!”  
  
Sideswipe’s smile flipped to a frown. “Primus, Sunny! I was just teasing you!”  
  
“Well, knock it off!” Sunstreaker shouted.  
  
“Uh, guys?”  
  
“I didn’t do anything!” Sideswipe shouted back.  
  
“Guys!”  
  
“I’m not in the mood for what you think is a joke! So just shut the slag up already!” Sunstreaker’s voice boomed as he yelled.  
  
“You shut the slag up! And stop yelling at me!” Sideswipe yelled back, his face right up in Sunstreaker’s.  
  
“GUYS!” Bluestreak inserted himself between them, shoving them apart. “Sideswipe, Jazz is looking for you!”  
  
Sideswipe’s optics brightened. “Oh slag, I forgot I was assigned to clean up crew for some stupid human scrapyard...” Sideswipe frowned at Sunstreaker. “I wouldn’t stick around Mr. Crankpot if I were you, Blue.”  
  
Sunstreaker frowned at his brother.  
  
“See you, _Sunshine_ ,” Sideswipe said as he backed out of the stall.  
  
Sunstreaker lifted a fist up, shaking it. “Don’t call me that!”  
  
Sideswipe laughed as he jogged out of the washrack room.  
  
Deflating, Sunstreaker glanced down at his destroyed finish. He then glanced up at Bluestreak. “Thanks. I might have broken his arm off and beaten him with it if you hadn’t interrupted.”  
  
Bluestreak smiled. “For being your brother, he sure doesn’t get you sometimes.”  
  
“He just likes pushing my angry buttons.” Sunstreaker picked at a dried spot of glue on his hip with his fingers. “Always been like that.”  
  
“Need some help?” Bluestreak asked. “You can’t really reach the back, but I can. You know, if you want.”  
  
Sunstreaker’s sour mood began to dissipate. Bluestreak always seemed to know what he needed to hear to calm him down. “Sure. Thanks.”  
  
Bluestreak was his usual chatty self, going on about the details of his part of the chase and Dead End eluding him as he scrubbed Sunstreaker’s backplates. That chit-chatty side of Bluestreak often drove others crazy, but Sunstreaker kinda liked it. It took the pressure off him to have to try and be sociable and interactive, especially when he was not in the best of moods.  
  
“I got a lot off. How you doing on the front?” Bluestreak asked.  
  
Sunstreaker had also finally managed to get a significant portion of the glue off his plating. “Better. Not perfect, though.”  
  
“You’re perfect no matter what,” Bluestreak said, his tone cheerful and genuine.  
  
Sunstreaker glanced over his shoulder at Bluestreak, quirking a smile. When Sunstreaker was in a bad mood, most mechs steered clear of him, but not Bluestreak. In fact, Bluestreak always seem to be there for him when no one else would be.  
  
Turning around to face Bluestreak, Sunstreaker opened his mouth to say something, but overwhelmed with feelings he didn’t usually allow himself to indulge in, no words formed and he snapped his mouth back shut.  
  
“Want to rinse off then grab a cube of energon with me?” Bluestreak asked. “We can come back after fueling and I can help you shine up your paint again. You know, if it’s not a bother--”  
  
Sunstreaker interrupted Bluestreak, cupping his face in his hands and leaning in close. His spark pulsed fast in his chest as he gathered all his courage to push forward and plant his lips on Bluestreak’s in a kiss. He felt Bluestreak’s hands grasp at his waist, as he surrendered himself. They both parted their lips, and their glossae twinned between their linked mouths.  
  
After a long, lovely moment, Sunstreaker pulled back, breaking the kiss.  
  
“That was the first time someone used a kiss to shut me up,” Bluestreak said, with a shy smile.  
  
Sunstreaker shook his head. “Didn’t do it to make you stop talking.”  
  
Bluestreak’s optics brightened. “Really?”  
  
“Really.” Sunstreaker replied, smiling.  
  
“So... Um.” Bluestreak’s fingers curled against Sunstreaker’s sides. “You like me?”  
  
Sunstreaker nodded. “I do.”  
  
Bluestreak grinned as he nervously fingered Sunstreaker.  
  
“Did I just leave you speechless?” Sunsteaker asked, canting his head.  
  
Snorting a laugh, Bluestreak nodded. “You kinda did.”  
  
Chuckling, Sunstreaker leaned forward, stealing yet another kiss.


End file.
